Meet the Taylors
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in Basil of Baker Street. It happened on a quiet street in Quebec. That corner house over there is the home of the Taylor family, and Fievel chose this particular house because there were people and an animal who believed in him. There was Ariel. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was an Atlantican woman with bright red hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a bright green gown and matching pumps. Her name was Ariel. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. "Naveen dear, do hurry," Ariel called out. "We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Ariel believed that Fievel was the spirit of youth. But Naveen... In the bedroom, there was an Italian man with tan skin, dark brown hair and amber eyes, wearing medium blue pants with green trimming, a matching belt with a daisy buckle, a green tunic with light green at his wrists, light green petal decorations on his shoulders, and three dark green ribbons tied in bows up the front, and matching shoes. His name was Naveen, Ariel's husband. And he was looking for his gold cuff links through some drawers. "Ariel, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party," Naveen called back. "And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "OUCH!!" cried Naveen, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Naveen was a practical man. The dogs, however, Wakko and Yakko, who were Naveen and Ariel's sons, believed Fievel was a real mouse and made him the hero of all their nursery games. In the nursery, we see two shadows fighting each other with toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right while the other has another in its right hand. One of the shadows belonged to a 14-year-old black dog with a light gray face a a bright red nose, wearing a brown nightshirt and a brown nightcap. His name was Yakko Warner, Naveen and Ariel's son. And he was the one with the hanger in his right hand and the toy sword in his left. The other shadow belonged to a 7-year old black dog with a light gray face a a bright red nose, wearing greenish blue footie pajamas. His name was Wakko Warner, Yakko's little brother and Naveen and Ariel's other son. And he was the one with the sword in his right hand. "Blast you, Fievel Pan!" Yakko said in a scary voice. Wakko bonked his brother on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried. Then he and Yakko blocked their toy swords together. "Give up, Captain Cat R Waul?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Yakko. Then he opened a drawer that was underneath Wakko's feet with the hanger, and he fell in as Yakko yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off me paw!" Just about then, a 6-year-old mouse with grayish brown fur, curvy pink inner ears, a dark red nose, a round head, and little feet and little hands walked in. She was wearing bright blue footie pajamas. She also wears a sky blue hairbow in her ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham, Wakko and Yakko's little sister and Naveen and Ariel's daughter, She was also carrying a jug. "Oh no, Yakko," Olivia giggled. "It was the left hand." "Oh, yes. Thank you, Olivia." said Yakko, as he switched the hanger from his right hand to his left and the sword from his left hand to his right. Olivia Emily Grace Taylor Flaversham, the daughter of Naveen and Ariel, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on Fievel Mousekewitz and all his marvelous adventures. While Olivia was in the hallway, she sighed as she talked to two figures, "Oh, Pooka, Flower. Must we always take that nasty tonic?" "Yes, you have to." said a voice. The figures walked out to reveal a dog named Pooka and a skunk named Flower. Pooka was carrying a tray of three spoons and a bottle of tonic for Yakko, Wakko, and Olivia. Pooka and Flower the nursemaid and butler, being a dog and a skunk, kept their opinions to themselves. "We do not!" Flower insisted after Pooka walked over a pillow. And they viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. Pooka put the tray on a small table. Then she went over to the pillow to pick it up while Wakko and Yakko were still playing. "Take that!" Wakko called. Wakko and Yakko played around, hopping around the beds. "Insolent mouse, I'll slash you to ribbons!" Yakko yelled. Pooka went to the bed, placed the pillow there, and fixed up the sheets and blanket up. "And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha!" Thumper called. As he hit Yakko, the dog yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Wakko!" "I'm sorry, Yakko." Wakko said. Then Flower picked up two blocks and went to the other blocks. Wakko and Yakko hopped back to the bed, messing it up again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Yakko shouted. So both of them bounced up and down as the pillow fell off again. "Oh yes, I will," Wakko shouted back. "Take that!" When Flower placed the ABC on the top, he and Pooka quickly turned as they realized that Flower had made a mistake. He got them to BAC. "Oops." said Flower. "I got A and B backwards." So he took the A block, moved the B block, and placed it to the first. He and Pooka smiled and walked to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, mouse! I'll slit your gizzard!" Yakko yelled, as he stabbed as his wooden sword. It ripped through the sheets. Then Flower poured on the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't," Wakko cried. "Back, you villain!" As they moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against Yakko's. "Insolent dog!" Yakko snarled. Flower heard that as he turned, only to get the tonic on his paw. He put it down. "Wicked pirate!" Wakko cried. "Aha! I got you!" Yakko shouted. "You didn't either. You never touched me!" Wakko smirked. When Flower licked it off, he was grossed out by the taste. "Yuck!" Flower said, "This tonic does taste nasty." "Take that! And that! And that!" When Wakko thrust his sword at Yakko, he got it under his arm as if he made it look like he got him. Pretending he was dead, Yakko placed a hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and collapsed to the floor. That's when Naveen came into the nursery. "Okay, boys. Less noise, please." Naveen said, without looking where he was going. He knocked the blocks down as Pooka and Flower heard that, and they had to get them back together as they frowned in annoyance. Bambi saw him. "Oh, hello, Dad." he said in a normal voice. But Roo was still playing. "You old bilge rat!" Wakko cried out. Then Naveen heard that and was insulted. "What? Now see here, Wakko!" "Oh, not you, Dad. You see, he's Fievel." Wakko told him. "And Yakko's Cat R. Waul." Wakko added. "Yes, yes, of course. Have you seen my cuff links?" Naveen asked before he bumped Pooka and Flower, knocking the blocks down again. "Oh, Pooka and Flower, for Pete's sake!" Naveen shouted, walking past the annoyed dog and skunk, "Where are those cuff links?" Pooka smashed the last blocks that were standing with her paw. "Here we go again!" said Flower, rolling his eyes. "Cuff links, Dad?" asked Yakko. "Yes. The gold ones." Naveen answered, still looking around. "Yakko, the buried treasure," Wakko whispered to his brother. "Where is it?" "I do not know, Yakko." Wakko said in an innocent way. "The map then.. Where's the treasure map?" Yakko whispered. Category:Peter Pan Fanmake